Stop Climate Chaos
, < Climate change ]] Introduction This is a coalition of UK organisations that between them have millions of supporters, founded in September 2005 to present a united voice demanding action on climate change. The main focus of Stop Climate Chaos is lobbying the Government to slash the UK's global warming gas emissions and make fighting climate change a key part of its plans to deal with global poverty, but it is also encouraging individuals and organisations to commit to reducing their own greenhouse gas emissions. Diary UK The Stop Climate Chaos coalition are to stage ‘i count’, a huge event in London’s Trafalgar Square, on Saturday 4th November, 2006 at 1pm. Stop Climate Chaos is calling on the government for: * Action in the UK: Establish a Carbon Budget that cuts emissions by 3 per cent year on year which covers all sectors of the economy, and uses all the tax, incentive and regulatory tools at its disposal to ensure the target is met. * Action internationally: Make it a top priority to ensure that global greenhouse gas emissions are irreversibly declining by 2015. * Action for justice: Provide all necessary assistance to developing countries to both adapt to climate change and in the longer term get access to sufficient clean energy to meet their developmental needs. The Coalition The growing coalition contains most of the UK's leading environmental and international development organisations as well as women's organisations, activist groups and faith-based campaigns: *Transport 2000 * Women’s Environmental Network * The Woodland Trust *BMS world Mission *Cafod *Campaign against Climate Change *Christian Aid *Friends of the Earth *Greenpeace * National Federation of Women's Institutes * Oxfam * People & Planet * Practical Action * RSPB * Sustrans * Tearfund * The Wildlife Trusts *World Development Movement * WWF * Airport Watch *Islamic Foundation for Ecology & Environmental Sciences * Medact * Operation Noah *Road Block - alliance of groups and individuals campaigning against road-building. *Save our World *Take Global Warming Seriously * A Rocha * ACTSA * Action Aid * Campaign to Protect Rural England * Carplus * Climate Outreach and Information Network * Come off It * Ethical Consumer * Ethical Jobs * From Greenhouse to Green House * Garden Organic * Glasgow Eco-Renovation Network * Global Student Forum * Green TV * Islamic Relief * National Commission for Justice and Peace * The National Trust for Scotland * Plan B * SAOCC * SCIAF (Scottish Action on Climate Change) * Shared Energy * SPEAK * Spokes * Surfers Against Sewage * UNA * Unison * Youth Against Climate Change Random facts *Nearly 90% of the UK population claim to take small steps themselves to reduce their own carbon emissions, whilst only 4% of the population think UK Prime Minister Tony Blair has made effective progress on the issue whilst in office. Two thirds of the population are concerned about climate change, and over 40% claim climate change policies would influence their vote. News UK *Thursday, March 2 2006 - Pressure grows for tough UK action on climate change *Tuesday, February 28 2006 - Stop Climate Chaos looking for action following Prime Minister’s warm words, Stop Climate Change press release All of us can do something All of us can do something to help and many millions already are. External links *lobbying and pledging materials are being rolled out through partners' networks and websites, and are also on the Stop Climate Chaos site. Related topics :* category:Climate change :* category:Low carbon future *I Count *Climate change UK References *Stop Climate Chaos press release, February 2007 *FoE press release October 24 2006 *Stop Climate Chaos press release (no. 15) Category:Climate change UK category:UK organisations